Why Drinking Is Bad
by Rebound
Summary: Beast Boy goes out for a night, deciding to drink away his problems. Set a few years in the future. BBRae pairing


Why Drinking Is Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, blah blah blah…

A/N: This is my first TT fanfic, it's a BB/Rae fic, don't like, hit that lovely little back button on the browser. As of right now, this is only a one-shot, and I don't know if I'm going to continue it…We'll see what happens… Anyway read on…

--

It was mid November, cold and starting to snow lightly. A cloaked figure stood in the common room of the Titans Tower staring blankly at the falling snow. Sighing to herself she hugged herself and leaned her forehead against the window.. One more night without sleep….

* * *

Elsewhere in Jump City, a green boy, not quite of legal age was sitting at the bar of a major dance club, downing drink after drink. He knew and the bartender knew that he shouldn't even be in there, but because of who it was, everyone seemed to be letting the fact that he was only just 20 slide. Putting his head down on the bar, he raised his hand and waved to the bartender. "'Nother one over here…" 

Shaking her head she poured the drink and stood in front of him. "You know, you're going to be really sorry in the morning…"

"Oh probably.. But I'm always really sorry in the morning… Every time I wake up I'm sorry for something…" He picked up the drink and sipped it. "At least this is making me" Hiccup. "Forget.. I think… Nothing worth…. Remembering."

The bartender leaned forward, resting her arms on the bar. "I'm sure you have something worth remembering."

He looked up at her, shrugging. "Well, there is one thing, but she doesn't like me… She never will… I'm…" Hiccup. "Stupid…" He took another drink and gazed off at nothing. "Hmm.. I guess I cant forget her…Even though I seem to have forgotten where I live…" He looked confused for a second, then went back to his drink.

Kira(the bartender) looked at him for a second, then burst out laughing. "Does the huge T shaped tower off the bay ring a bell?"

He looked up at her, totally dumbfounded for a second. "Dude! How did you know that?"

Still laughing, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Gee I don't know, maybe because you're Beast Boy?"

He shook his head. "Nuh uh.. I'm Garfield." He thought about this for a moment, then nodded his head, agreeing with himself.

"Oh.. Okay then Garfield… So, this 'thing' worth remembering, she's why you're here, isn't she?"

He nodded and swirled the straw around in his drink. "Yup. But don't tell anyone.. " Hiccup. "She doesn't know I like her, and if she did then she would hate me and then the person I love would hate me and then Cy would laugh and Robin would be like 'grrrr this is bad' and Star would want to sing some song of healing, and ask if my heart was really broken and if she should get the glue and then Robin would explain and Cy would laugh and then Raven would roll her eyes and me, be all like 'you disgust me. Don't ever say you love me again' and then she would blow me up into a million little green pieces and everyone would go on with their lives and she would get married to some super smart poet slash musician and they'd live happily ever after in a castle somewhere…"

Kira blinked. "And how do you know that's what would happen? Have you ever asked her? You can't always tell with people just by guessing you know. Maybe you should just tell her. If she's really your friend it wont make a difference. And if you really think that's how its going to turn out, then maybe its not worth it."

He nodded thoughtfully and finished his drink. "Yah! She's not worth it! I don't need her! Dude…" He smiled as cutely as possible at Kira. "More?"

She sighed and poured him another drink. "You better not pass out kid, cause I am NOT dragging your sorry ass out of here."

"I won't! I'm perfectly fine! See!" He flailed his arms wildly and smiled at her. "Perfectly GREAT. Besides, these things are awesome." Giggling like an idiot, he started in on the new drink.

Kira shook her head and smiled a little. "This is the first time you've ever drank isn't it?"

"How did you know?" He narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to her. "Are you psychic?"

"Hardly. I've just been doing this for a long time. I can tell."

"Oh… I was gonna offer you another job…"

"I'll pass thanks… Although sometimes I wonder if saving the world wouldn't be easier than dealing with drunks…"

"It might be… I don't know… I've never dealt with a drunk before.. Well there was this one time that Cy went out with his secret girlfriend and he came home and he was kinda drunk and he was stumbling around the tower laughing at the walls and Robin was all like 'grr' and Star was like 'What is wrong with our friend?' and Raven just rolled her eyes… But I don't care about Raven anymore…. And then Robin was trying to explain drunkenness to Star and then she was like 'but why would…"

Kira put her hand over his mouth, stopping the possibly never ending story. "I get the point dear. But I really need to get back to what I'm suppose to be doing, so you just stay here and I'll come back and check on you soon."

He nodded and downed his current drink. "Okay.. But I need another one before you go!"

She rolled her eyes and handed him one, then walked off to the other end of the bar vaguely listening to him mumble about how he didn't need Raven and he would show her…

* * *

Raven had moved from the window and was now sitting on the couch leafing though the pages of large book, but not actually reading it. She finally gave up and leaned her head on the back of the couch, closing the book. "Why can't I sleep? This is stupid…" 

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. She jumped up and grabbed it, having almost entirely forgot they even had a phone, and not wanting it to wake the others. A female voice on the other end began to speak. "Hello? Is this Titans Tower?"

Raven blinked, then answered. "Yes. How did you get this number?"

You could almost hear the smirk at the other end of the line. "I have my ways. This is Raven?"

"Yes…"

"Good. My name is Kira. I'm a bartender at The Rack downtown. I have your friend here… He's, well, a little out of it, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to get him…"

"My friend? Which one?" Her first thought was Cyborg, but it was anyone's guess, she hadn't seen anyone leave that night.

"The green one. I suggest you hurry before he does something completely stupid."

"Alright. Thank you. Oh, and please, don't hand this number out to anyone… I really don't need Robins fan girls calling here…"

"Not a problem." Raven hung up the phone and stood. "What the hell does he think he's doing?" Shaking her head she left the tower and started towards downtown.

* * *

Once downtown she landed softly in front of the bar. It was past two am and they were no longer letting people in, but she didn't care. She walked right past the bouncers, softly pushing them out of the way with her powers and headed in the door. Both of the large men just blinked and let her pass, having some idea of why she was here and why she looked extremely unhappy. Once inside she looked around her, seeing nothing but hoards of people dancing, making out and doing god knows what. "I'm never going to find him in here, this place is huge…" Spotting the bar, she headed towards it and stood, looking at a small female bartender. "Excuse me?" 

Kira looked up and smiled. "Ah, you're here. Good. He's over there." She pointed off to the dance floor. "Good timing.. Kids just about to get himself into something he's gonna regret in the morning.

Raven turned and looked towards the dance floor. Sure enough there was an extremely drunken Beast Boy, minus his shirt. To begin with he had been wearing a black t-shirt and baggy jeans, but now half of that was missing and the group of girls that were hanging off of him seemed to be working on getting the rest of it off. Beast Boy, who was happily dancing to the pounding techno music seemed completely oblivious to the attention he was getting, or just didn't care. A wave of anger and jealousy ran through Raven as her eyes widened, then narrowed. Almost growling to herself, she stormed though the crowd pushing people out of the way and stood in front of Beast Boy. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Although she was angrily screaming at the top of her lungs, most of what she said was drowned out by the music. "BEAST BOY!"

One of the girls that was attacking the changeling leaned close to Raven. "Hey, wait your turn. We're playing with him."

A few nearby glasses and bottles exploded and Ravens eyes began to glow white. "No, you AREN'T." Grabbing Beast Boys arm she began to physically drag him towards the exit, ignoring the protest of the group of girls.

"Hey! Wha… " Beast Boy finally opened his eyes once he noted the fact he was being dragged somewhere by someone who was quite easily overpowering him. A million things ran though his head at that point, like who was taking him and where, and it finally dawned on him what he'd been doing. "Hey!" He looked at his kidnapper and blinked. "Raven? Oh god now I'm hallucinating…"

"You are not hallucinating, you are just a fucking idiot!" She kicked the door to the bar open and dragged him out and continued to walk.

"Uhg… Rae slow down… I cant walk…" He stumbled behind her, trying and failing to keep up.

"No, and you cant think either, can you!" She stopped about a block away from the bar and let the staggering boy fall on a bench. "Why… You… What were you DOING!"

He sat there and scratched his head. "I was.. You know, I don't know what I was doing…Its cold out here… Where's my shirt?…" He looked down at himself and looked totally confused for a second, then blinked. "Eh… I don't feel so good anymore…"

Sighing she removed her cloak and put it around him. "I don't doubt that… Judging by the way you're walking, you've had more than enough to drink tonight… Beast Boy what in world possessed you to do something like this? God only knows what could have happened to you!"

"I… I wanted to forget! I didn't want to think anymore! I wanted everything to" Hiccup. "Go away! I… I wanted to forget you!" By the end of his stuttering he was sobbing, tears streaming down his face.

"Me? What are you talking about?" She looked at him, a hurt look washing over her face. How could she be the reason he did this to himself?

"Yah you Rae. I wanted to forget how beautiful you are, and how perfect you are, and how much I want to make you happy, and how much I love you… " He continued to sob, then got up and started to storm away as best he could. "But you hate me. You would never care…" Heading down an alley he slumped down against a wall and held his head.

She whispered softly to herself, completely stunned. "How much you… what?" She knew he was drunk and probably just rambling, but still no one had ever… Turning around she followed him into the alley sat down and crossed her legs. "Beast Boy…" Her voice was shaking, part from the cold, which she was trying to ignore, and part from the pure shock and emotion going though her. "Did you… mean that?"

He didn't bother to look up. "Yes I meant it, that's why I said it. Its okay Raven, you can tell me you hate me now, I don't mind."

"Beast Boy, I don't hate you. In fact its quite the opposite… If I hated you, do you really think I would have been that jealous to see those girls all over you?" She covered her mouth when she realized what she had said. "I mean…"

He looked up at her, the tears having stopped completely. "You were jealous?" He suddenly burst into a huge smirk, his eyes glinting oddly. "My Raven was jealous? Of other girls?"

"Uh… yes… a little." She thanked whatever Gods were listening that it was too dark to see that she was blushing.

"Oh reeeeally…" He smiled playfully and got up a little, kneeling in front of her. "And why would you be jealous Raven? Hmm?" He leaned closer to her, placing his hands on the wall on either side of her head.

She tried to back up, but was right against the wall. "Uh… Because… I…" She was blushing brighter than Starfire's hair now.

He leaned a few inches closer and kept smirking, whispering "Were you jealous cause they got to make out with me and you didn't?"

She was officially freaked out now. The butterflies in her stomach had invaded her whole body, but she still made no real effort to get away. "No.. I… I mean maybe.. "

"Cause you know Rae, you can have me anytime you want… I'm always here for you only…" He was now about an inch from her face.

"…. Uh" A garbage can nearby exploded, but went mostly unnoticed. "That's good to know.. I'm flattered…"

Now pretty much sitting on her, he smiled. "Always wanted to tell you that…" Finally, he leaned in and kissed her softly, then climbed off of her, now just grinning like an idiot.

The bulb in a near by lamp post exploded. Raven just sat there, blushing like mad, not knowing what to do or say. "Beast Boy I…." She looked at him, smiling the littlest bit at him. "That was the single most frightening thing you have ever done in your entire life… But…. It wasn't so bad…" Standing up she offered her hand to him. "Come on, we have to get you home before one of us freezes to death." He took her hand and she held it tightly, teleporting them back to the common room of the tower.

* * *

Beast Boy groaned and held his head, wobbling a little. "Teleportation and drunk don't do well… I don't feel so good…" Raven sighed, already knowing what was coming, pulled her cloak off of him and threw it to the side, then started to lead him to the bathroom. 

"Please tell me you're going to make it to the bathroom…"

"Uhg… I think so… " He leaned on her shoulder for support, and once in the bathroom dropped to his knees in front of the toilet. "uuuuh…"

Raven backed slowly out of the bathroom, standing against the wall just outside the door. She closed her eyes and ignored the sounds of her friend being sick, and waited until she was sure he was finished before she stepped back in the bathroom. "Alright now?"

"No…My head feels like there's a elephant in it trying to get out through my eyes… dude…" He tried to stand, but started to fall over half way.

Raven stepped over and caught him, hauled him up against her and started dragging him towards his room. "Okay, time for you to sleep now."

"But I don't want to… I'm scared of the dark…" He smiled up at her, not hiding the fact that he was lying at all.

"Sure you are…" She opened the door to his room, kicked her way though the mess and half dropped him on the bed. In the process he had decided to wrap his arms around her neck and she ended up falling with him into the bed. Shocked, she scrambled away from him and nearly fell out of the bed. Seeing this, he laughed and pulled her back over.

"Calm down Rae, I don't bite…Well unless you want me too." He grinned at her and rolled on top of her. "But seriously, can I ask you something?"

She laid there, unsure of whether or not to push him off. "What?"

"Well.. Uh…" Hiccup. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Uh… I guess I could… But just to make sure you don't swallow your tongue or anything…" She laid there, looking at the ceiling.

"Thanks Rae…" He smiled and hugged her, burring his head in her neck. "You know, they say drinking is bad, and I always believed it, but really, this doesn't seem so bad…" He nuzzled her and closed his eyes. "G'night…"

"Goodnight Beast Boy. And I'm sure you wont be saying that in the morning…" She sighed and hugged him, then closed her eyes and within a few minutes, they were both asleep.

* * *

And, I'm done. That was my first finally finished TT fanfic… took me long enough, I've only started like 15 of them… Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! 


End file.
